


Domestic Bliss

by kasia99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hot Chocolate, Pure Domestic Bliss, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie is the softest girlfriend ever, my babies are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasia99/pseuds/kasia99
Summary: She was holding Alex tightly and pressing warm kisses to her cheek. “How about you go wash up and change into some comfortable pj's, and I'll have a surprise waiting for you once your done?” whispered Maggie.orMaggie makes the best hot chocolate ever





	

Alex sighed as she put down her gun and keys on the counter. “I'm exhausted,” she said quietly. Maggie, having disposed of her own police badge and weapon, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. “I know, babe. You had a long day. That rogue alien really roughed you up, huh?”, she whispered, peppering kisses on Alex's jaw. Alex hummed in affirmation, leaning further back into Maggie's warm embrace. 

Alex had been sent out earlier that day on what seemed like a routine operation. A violent alien was spotted wreaking havoc on the streets of National City. Her and Supergirl teamed up to apprehend it, but things went south rather quickly. The alien turned out to be much stronger than expected and to make things worse, he seemed completely unfazed by Kara's freeze breath and super strength. They tried fighting him but it was no use and they had already taken quite a few hits. Without needing to say a word, the sisters agreed that Kara would keep the attacker distracted, while Alex sneaked up behind him and captured him by surprise. The plan was going well until the alien punched Supergirl out of the air and she landed flat on her back on the street. Shocked by the turn of events, she was too slow to get up and the alien spotted Alex behind him. He lunged at her and knocked her back against the nearest building. Before she could get up, Kara already him in a vice grip and was putting him in very sturdy cuffs. 

Alex had been cleared by the medics at the DEO, who sent her home with just few bruises and a sprained wrist. 

Now, back in her apartment and in Maggie's arms, she was beginning to feel the exhaustion seep in and the beating her body had received. 

Maggie could feel the tension in her girlfriend's body and she could only imagine the hard day she had. However, she knew just how to end an exhausting day like this. She was holding Alex tightly and pressing warm kisses to her cheek. “How about you go wash up and change into some comfortable pj's, and I'll have a surprise waiting for you once your done?” whispered Maggie. 

She felt Alex's smirk and knew just what was going through her mind. “Not that kind of surprise, you dork,” she laughed. Alex turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. “No idea what you're talking about,” she replied, smiling down at Maggie. “Yeah right.” Maggie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alex's, both women smiling into the kiss. 

“Now go get changed,” said Maggie once they pulled apart. Alex turned to head to the bathroom, giving Maggie one more quick peck. 

While Alex was busy in the bathroom, Maggie got to work in the kitchen. She pulled down their two favorite mugs. Maggie’s was a black NCPD one and Alex’s had the Supergirl symbol in it. She’d gotten it last year as a birthday gift from James and, she would never admit it in front of her sister, but she absolutely loved it. Setting down the mugs, Maggie started preparing her surprise for Alex. She didn’t like to boast about it but she had been told multiple times by many different people that she made the best hot chocolate ever. She and Alex had been dating for a few months now, but somehow her secret talent had remained hidden. Now, however, she wanted to help her girlfriend relax after the hellish day she’d had and she was sure the warm drink would do just that. 

She moved around the kitchen with ease, which could be attributed to the fact that she’d spent countless hours in there cooking dinner for the two of them. While the milk for the chocolate was heating up to the perfect temperature, she opened a cupboard where she had secretly stashed a bag of marshmallows just for this occasion. Soon the chocolate was ready and Maggie poured it into the two mugs she had set on the counter. She added a little whipped cream and a few marshmallows on top. Just as she finished, she heard the bathroom door open and Alex walk out. 

Alex was dressed in her most comfortable pj’s with one of Maggie’s NCPD hoodies pulled over her shirt. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She smiled softly at Maggie and walked up to her. 

Maggie couldn’t tear her eyes of her girlfriend. She looked absolutely adorable and her smile made her heart skip a beat. Seeing Alex wearing her clothes always made her smile. There was something so domestic about it. 

“Is that hot chocolate?” asked Alex when she saw the two steaming mugs on the counter. “It looks amazing!”

“I don’t want to brag, but I have been told that I make the best hot chocolate ever. So go ahead, drink up.” Both women picked up their mugs and took a big sip of the warm drink. Alex let out and appreciative moan. “God, Maggie, you’ve been holding out on me. This is delicious.”

Maggie looked up at her girlfriend and couldn’t contain her laughter. Alex looked at her questioningly. “Umm, babe, you have whipped cream on your chin...” Before Alex could react Maggie stepped closer and kissed her on the chin, licking off the cream. She pulled back and smiled up at her girlfriend. Alex smiled back at her dorky girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. 

“How about we move to the couch? You need some rest,” suggested Maggie. She took both their mugs and lead Alex to the couch. After setting down the chocolate on the coffee table she sat down, leaning against the arm of the couch, and motioned for Alex to sit in front of her. Alex sat down and leaned back against her girlfriend’s warm body. She could immediately feel all the tension and exhaustion leaving her body. 

Maggie pressed her lips to Alex’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. “Relax, baby,” she whispered. Not even ten minutes passed when Maggie felt Alex’s breathing even out and her girlfriend was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was just a random idea I had. I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments much appreciated. I might add another chapter if u guys are interested, so let me know? You can find me on tumblr @alexdxmnvers


End file.
